The Letter
by LouisaLoves
Summary: Harry finds a letter from his mother (one-shot)


**The Letter**

Harry wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, wondering what to do now. His dreams were getting worse and worse and he longed to speak to Sirius again, to calm himself down. Arthur Weasley was recovering well, but he hated the way it had felt to see him being attacked.

He had never felt so helpless or alone before. He was terrified he was going to harm somebody he loved.

He heard a door creak beside him. He turned in shock, worried it would be one of Umbridge's lackeys. It was the Room of Requirement. He had walked past it without even noticing where he was. He hesitated and curiously opened the door, peeking inside. It was smaller today than he'd ever seen it before. There was a roaring fire in the corner and a squishy armchair beside it. A cup of steaming hot chocolate sat perched on a table nearby and he reached for it hungrily. He let himself sink into the armchair and looked around. The walls were lined with books, giving the room a cosy feel. It would have been claustrophobic, were it night for the height of the ceiling. He felt warm and safe. He spotted something sticking out of one of the books – a piece of paper.

It seemed to call to him.

He rose from the chair, setting down the hot chocolate, and pulled out the book carefully. It was an old copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

 _Inside it was a yellowing piece of folded paper. He ran his fingers over it gingerly. It seemed to have been opened and re-folded multiple times. He wondered how many students had read this across the years. He felt his breath catch as he opened it._

 _Something about this piece of paper felt inexplicably important._

 _His eyes skimmed the words inside hungrily._

 _Hello,_

 _If you're reading this, things must be hard right now. The room you are currently in is the one that Hogwarts has used to comfort countless generations of students before you._

 _I first came across it in my second year when my then-enemy-now-boyfriend (it's complicated) made me cry. I've returned to it many times since. Whenever people we know die under the Dark Mark. Whenever we hear the cries of fellow students who've lost parents to this war. Whenever we feel our own hearts breaking at the choices we have to make._

 _I'm in my seventh year now and soon I'll be leaving this school. I don't know what lies in my future. But I knew I had to leave something here, for you to find._

 _If you are reading this you are not alone. Things are going to get better. You don't have to be afraid._

 _Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily Evans_

 _PS I'm not sure how far into the future you are when you're reading this! If I'm around still feel free to seek me out and we can go for coffee, always keen to support future Hogwarts students._

Harry felt his hands start to shake as he read her name. His mother had written this. She's written it simply because she wanted to make people feel better. He place the open letter on the table, sitting back down in the chair and wondering what to do.

He wanted to take this piece of his mother with him, lock it in his trunk and re-read it when he felt alone. But then he thought of her words.

 _Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home_

No. This letter was her legacy. It had to stay in this room, for others who needed to see it. He had to let as many people as possible know how wonderful she had been. He got up and slowly tucked the paper back into the bookshelf, making sure it was very visible as before.

He took a deep breath and went to leave the room, turning around as he opened the door.

'You'll let me back in here when I need it, right? So I can read her letter again….? Great. Now I'm talking to a room …'

Harry felt a warm breeze in his hair and took that to be the room saying yes.

He took one last look at the letter, and closed the door.

 **Author's note:**

 **My previous Fanfic account Peridot Green has been locked and I can't access it! So I'm starting again. Comment with requests for one-shots/longer pieces and I'll try to accommodate where I can :) please follow my account for updates!**


End file.
